Tomorrow
by EverythingButTheRain
Summary: It's December 7th. Anna's birthday is the very next day, and Homra is planning. If only they knew that they'd be missing one member the next day. "See you tomorrow!" - Tatara Totsuka Oneshot, K Project.


It's a one shot dealing with what happened on December 7th. Hope you like, I don't own K Project or else Totsuka would've come back as a ghost or a Shinigami or whatever. I JUST NEED HIM BACK

* * *

 _Eight years ago_

"Look, kid, if you hang around this guy, you'll end up like this again. You might think you'll be safe around someone strong, but it's the exact opposite."

"Okay, I'll be careful from now on!"

* * *

 _December 7th, eight years after_

"Hey, hey, Anna-chan, you wanna help me out with the food?" Totsuka's voice rang out, cutting through the stillness of the morning. There came no reply, no little girl shuffling down. Anna was upstairs, probably in her room, sleeping. It was rather early, not yet time for her to wake up. Totsuka smiled secretively at the members of Homra, having gotten confirmation that she wasn't eavesdropping. Yata grinned and produced a large sheet of paper from somewhere. The paper was scribbled with what seemed to be notes, instructions, and illustrations. It seemed the most unassuming of papers, but in reality, it was much more.

"So, everyone, tomorrow's the big day! Let's recap what we've planned!" Totsuka said excitedly to the equally excited members.

"I will take Anna out to a restaurant for birthday breakfast." Came Mikoto's lazy drawl from the couch. Totsuka smiled and w to him, extending a slender, pale finger. He tapped Mikoto on the nose, something that still befuddled a few of Homra's newer members. They did not, for the life of them, get how Totsuka did things like that, and even got away with it.

"Come on, King! Show a little more enthusiasm! Learn from Yata there" Totsuka admonished Mikoto and pointed at Yata, who was bounding up and down with an ear splitting grin for no apparent reason. All Totsuka got in reply was a 'hmph' as Mikoto turned his head away. Totsuka smiled at his king's seeming aloofness.

"And of course, the restaurant will be inexplicably closed!" Grinned Kamamoto. Totsuka beamed back.

"And within the time they take to return, you people will demolish my precious bar." Said Kusanagi, exasperatedly. He had lost count of how many times he had thrown the screaming and kicking people out of his bar as soon as there had been even the remotest signs of a brawl, yet the bar had to be repaired every other month.

"Kusanagi-san, we'd never dream of touching your bar!" Totsuka said, scandalized at the very suggestion. Kusanagi just scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Totsuka's fine act of innocence had him smiling inwardly.

"Totsuka-san, Kusanagi-san, I've bought the decorations!" Yata piped up. The people in question nodded approvingly, Totsuka inspecting the banners and steamers and finding them worthy of Anna's birthday party.

"So, we start decorating as soon as they go out. If anyone quarrels, they can go take a walk in the fine weather outside." Kusanagi said, smiling, his last words a thinly veiled threat as it was a chilling December. All the members of Homra swallowed and nodded in unison.

"And when Anna and King come back, they see the whole place covered in decorations, and then we all go give her a red rose and wish her happy birthday!" Totsuka completed the plan.

"But, Totsuka-san, that's too plain! Let's have Saru standing outside picking a fight with me, then Anna can witness am amazing fight!"

"Nah, Yata-chan, we don't want Anna to see your ass getting handed to you." Kusanagi said like a true gentleman. Yata whined in reply. Kamamoto had the nerve of sniggering, but was stopped with one lethal glare.

"Hmmm, but Kusanagi-san, Yata may be right...we need to do something more..." Totsuka said, plopping down in the couch next to Mikoto, deep in thought.

"King, any suggestions?" Totsuka turned upon the red haired man.

"We could take her to the amusement park." Mikoto suggested sleepily. Totsuka's eyes brightened.

"As expected of King! What do you think, everyone?" Totsuka questioned the rest of Homra, who were talking amongst themselves trying to figure out something to jazz up Anna's day.

"Maybe we could take her skating?" Suggested Chitose.

"Or, we could get her a cake five meter tall!" Totsuka said, only to be punched on the head by Mikoto.

"King~" Totsuka cried out with watery eyes, clutching his head while the others laughed.

"Mikoto, leave the poor kid. We need him to plan the party" Kusangai said, barely controlling his laughter.

"Hey, why don't we take her both skating and to the amusement park?" Yata suggested.

"Ooooh, nice, Yata-chan!" Totsuka said, having recovered from his injury.

"That's settled." Said Kusanagi with a tone of finality in his voice.

"Kusanagi-san, I want to show Anna-chan the rooftop of the Hirasaka building at night tomorrow." Totsuka said, his voice a bit serious. Kusanagi nodded. He knew how much Totsuka liked the rooftop, watching the whole city light up.

"Isn't there a rumour that if you're sad, you point your PDA at the sky and the people on the aircraft floating above come take you?" Yata questioned.

"Yeah. That aircraft is the First King's palace. I wonder what it's like" Totsuka said, thoughtfully.

"Are you interested in the aircraft?" Mikoto asked Totsuka, snapping his eyes open to scrutinize the younger man.

"I have you and everyone else in Homra. I'm not interested in the things floating above Earth." Totsuka replied with a small smile. Mikoto's expression was unreadable.

"Mikoto." They heard the voice of a girl speaking softly. Everyone turned to see Anna in her pajamas standing at the foot of the stairs. Everyone inwardly sighed in relief and shuffled away to do their jobs (which mainly involved picking fights). She came and sat between Totsuka and Mikoto.

"Good morning, Anna-chan! Today we have pancakes!" Chirped Totsuka. He got up and set down a plate of pancakes with syrup before her.

The rest of the day was filled with everyday events, which constituted Yata inevitably chancing upon Fushimi, and launching himself at him with a flaming bat, Scepter 4's lieutenant coming by to chat (she preferred the term 'to exchange essential information')with Kusanagi, Chitose getting into trouble for flirting with a gangster's girlfriend, Fujishima picking up a stray cat, and Totsuka getting punched on the head many a times. Mikoto had also gone out to deal with a gang of smugglers, all small fry, when their boss had the presence of mind to lob a grenade at him. Before Mikoto could react, Kusanagi had thrown a flaming cigarette at it causing it to explode in midair before it could get close to any of them. Totsuka had called him a hero with sparkly eyes. He had also suggested Kusanagi to take up a superhero name, but thankfully had been silenced by Mikoto.

It was nighttime already, and Anna had gone to bed. Ideal time for the Homra members to discuss last minute change of plans. They all gathered around Totsuka, Kusanagi and Mikoto. If a random person would happen to walk in, they would be rather intimidated by the bunch of people with spiked hair, baseball caps, chains, piercings and daggers.

"Silence, my team. Is everyone briefed on tomorrow's mission?" Totsuka asked gravely.

"Yes, we are, sir!" Yata replied with a salute. The others nodded very seriously.

"You all are excused. Our mission shall not fail!" Totsuka said in a deep, serious voice. Everyone nodded vigorously and trooped out.

"Bring the roses." Mikoto grunted out in reminder.

"Yata-chan, where have you kept the decorations?" Kusanagi called out.

"Behind the counter" Yata replied and waved goodbye at them.

"Totsuka, you should head on home too." Kusanagi said to the obviously tired man.

"No, I shall not leave until the mission is complete-" Totsuka said in that grave voice and was punched by his king.

"King~" He cried out in his normal voice.

"Now, now, play nice, Mikoto. We need this guy tomorrow." Kusanagi said, smiling a little at the déjà vu. Some things never changed with these crazy people.

"I hope it's a success." Totsuka said, rubbing his head.

"It will be. A surprise party with Anna getting a red rose from each of us, then us taking her to an amusement park and then skating, then you showing her the beautiful city at night is bound to be successful." Kusanagi assured him with a smile. Totsuka smiled happily at him.

"You spoil her." Came Mikoto's tired voice.

"Look who's talking!" Came their united, indignant reply. He just grunted nonchalantly.

"Kusanagi-san, King, I'll get going now. Don't forget to give her the roses!" Totsuka rose to go.

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

 _December 7th, 11:45 pm_

"A nice night, eh? Indeed it is!"

* * *

Read K: Memory of Red chapter 15 and 16. I cried eight times and counting. EIGHT. This is one of those many fanfics dealing with Totsuka. I wanted to make it happy, for a change, but hey, I'm not sure it's even possible. Anyways, I'll be here wallowing in my misery, please review and favourite!


End file.
